Nectar
by northernmoon
Summary: Max enjoys the occasional simple pleasure as much as the next girl.(MA)
1. Chapter 1 Flirting

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now

Type - well, I'm trying for humour & romance with a dash of sensuality.

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

Summary- Alec sees a new side of Max

A/N- This is really AU and my first story so be kind if you can, but I'd like any feedback your willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

Chapter 1 - Flirting

Max walked past Normal's daily lecture with her standard "whatever" face on. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed most of her male co-workers standing in a group staring at her as she headed towards her locker.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she yelled as she stopped to glare at them with her hand on her hip.

With deer caught in headlights expressions, mumbled excuses and down cast eyes, the boys fled the scene like rats from a sinking ship. Some looked over their shoulders as they scurried to make sure she wasn't following.

Max allowed herself a smirk as her amused eyes followed them before returning back to the only one brave enough to stand his ground.

Alec had also watched the others run in amusement noting that 3 of them had been transgenics, one of whom had served bravely under him back at Manticore. His eyes sparkled as he pulled his gloves on and turned back towards a smirking Max.

Watching the many faces of Max was one of his guilty pleasures. 'Well not that she actually has that many faces' he thought. 'Scratch that, watching Max period was a pleasure…most of the time.'

He processed a dozen smart-ass remarks to launch as their mutually amused gazes met but was quickly shocked into silence when Max's smile grew to include him.

Max smiled even wider at his dumbfounded look and winked at him as she continued back towards her locker.

'What the hell?'

Intrigued, he jumped over the bench following her and leaned in intentionally too close to whisper "Morning Max" in his silkiest bedroom voice.

She pushed him away with a glare as she opened her locker.

'Ah yes, the many faces of Max indeed' he sighed inwardly and leaned back against the locker beside her with his arms crossed.

"Really Max, it is customary to return some type of response when someone is nice enough, not to mention brave enough, to greet you in the morning."

He noticed the disbelieving looks from some of the others who were close enough to overhear.

While Max dramatically pondered this tapping her finger on her lip, Alec was relieved to note that his initial observation seemed to be correct.

'Ah yes, today the mood is bitchy/playful rather than the usual bitchy/why-oh-why-is-my-life-so-miserable…my favorite!'

"Piss off Alec," Max turned towards him, "how's that for a response?"

"Well, if I'm rating your responses, I'd have to say that that was sadly lacking of your usual venom."

As she pointedly ignored him, he placed his hand over his heart and slid down the locker to crumple on the floor.

"Maxie, you wound me! I thought that we just shared a moment back there. As a matter of fact I may be wrong, but I thought I saw you wink at me?"

Her face was blank as she looked down at him. "Never happened Alec."

Hand still on heart he replied, "Come on Max, this is me, your old buddy Alec. I know a wink when I see one. However…I am willing to hear you out if you have some other explanation?"

Intent on rummaging through her locker, Alec heard an echoing voice reply calmly "I have no idea what you're talking about Alec."

"Come on, it was a moment…Just admit that you're finally weakening to my charm and good looks."

Suddenly a hand shot down and grabbed him by the front of his thick sweater and slowly pulled him back up the locker to a standing position.

Voices around quieted as people noticed the tension suddenly in the room.

She slowly moved in closer to him, hand still bunching his shirt, and with a deceptively soft voice whispered "Alec, do you know what my favorite moment was between us?"

Alec licked his lips nervously and shivered, as he was certain that her lips had lightly brushed up against the softness of his earlobe. Not to mention all of the other delicious places that other parts of her were brushing up against.

He swallowed hard as he realized that Max had continued whispering into his ear and he had stopped paying attention. His finely honed soldier instincts kicked in just in time as the words "Monty Cora" tickled his earlobe and his arms reflectively stopped her knee before he was forced to re-live the single greatest pain of his entire life.

Max stepped back and looked at him as he hunched over, eyes closed, wincing in self-defense.

With a very satisfied tone she called out "Later", threw her bag on her shoulder and headed towards her bike.

Alec opened his eyes slowly and noticed several sympathetic glances from around the room.

Biggs moved closer, looking at him in wonder and asked "Why do you do that? What's wrong with you?"

Although he heard him, Alec gazed after Max thoughtfully.

He turned back to Biggs in amazement. "You know, I could be wrong but I think that Max was just flirting with me."

Biggs shook his head and patted Alec on the back sympathetically. "You're a sick and twisted man my friend."

Alec smiled back at him and shrugged. "Speaking of twisted…what where you guys up to earlier?"

Sketchy walked over and jumped in, as Biggs seemed at a loss to explain. He motioned to the two transgenic to follow him over into the corner and looked around suspiciously before he started nervously. "You see, ah, there's this thing with Max. Umm, its this thing she does…this very hot thing and …"

He broke off as Original Cindy caught them huddled in the corner. "Bip bip people Normal is on his way over, you better shake yo' tails. Especially you hot boy, you know how he likes it"

Alec grimaced and the three of them walked to the door behind OC.

"You were saying?" he turned to Sketchy. OC turned around and Sketchy looked at Alec in guilty horror. Biggs elbowed Alec silent while OC watched suspiciously and turned to Sketchy.

"Are you trying to get yourself into some trouble Sketch, I've been hearing some interesting rumors?"

Sketchy stammered, "N-no, you know, just guy talk…" He looked to the other two for support and all three smiled back angelically at the suspicious woman.

Not convinced, OC shook her head and walked out.

Biggs turned back to Sketchy who was looking pale and prodded him "so you were saying something about Max and a hot thing that she does?" He smiled at the look of fascination on Alec's face.

Sketchy started again then interrupted himself fearfully saying, "Listen guys, no matter what this cannot get back to OC, she'll kill us all dead." Alec nodded impatiently.

Sketch continued "Well, you know how Max can be uh, moody sometimes?" Both men snorted at this kind understatement. "Well see there's this thing that she loves and uh, sometimes we give it to her at lunch and uh, well, watch her enjoy it…and then well, everyone is happy!"

Sketchy looked proud of himself for finishing the sentence and then saw the confusion on the faces of his friends.

"Just be back here for lunch, I promise it'll be good"


	2. Chapter 2 Reflections

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

Summary- Alec sees a new side of Max

A/N- This is really AU and my first story so be kind if you can, but I'd like any feedback your willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

Also note that Alec and Max are the pairing but they aren't going to "hook up" just yet!

Chapter 2 – Reflections

As Alec and Biggs rode out together, Alec's mind wandered to the walking contradiction that was Max.

Since she had opened up to him about his twin he felt like he had new insight into their relationship.

'Uh…friendship? Ok, more like felt that they had a shot at an actual friendship period.' He thought wryly.

While it really bothered him that Max had a whole series of associations with his face that had nothing to do with him, he had learned the hard way that he had no control over anything to do with 493. No point worrying over something he couldn't change.

He frowned though as he thought about an armful of hurting Max. Miraculously he seemed able to handle her crap a lot of the time but he never wanted to see her in pain like that again.

Biggs noted his friend's expression and continued on beside him in silence.

Alec felt an elbow in his ribcage as they stopped for a delivery and noticed two very attractive blonds smiling at him. His whole manner relaxed unknowingly and a charming smile lit his face. The women giggled and met his appraising glance as they passed.

He turned and met Biggs' smile with one of his own.

In the knowing way of old friends, they both said quietly "Blonde, Built and…"

"Beautiful," Biggs finished at the same time that Alec blurted out "Uncomplicated."

Biggs raised an eyebrow at his friend who had avoided his gaze and moved forward to meet the ladies in question.

* * *

As Max rode she was distracted by the peculiar lack of angst she had been feeling lately. Not that life still didn't suck, but just when she thought she would be miserable perpetually it seemed like maybe she was getting just the smallest bit of her groove back.

She sighed as she waited at the checkpoint. 'I don't feel so alone' she realized. There were dozens of her extended family hiding out at TC and she could see them every night. They weren't her brothers and sisters, 'but cousins are cool too' she thought.

It also amazed her to even consider it, but the truth was that she was actually starting to take comfort from the continuous presence of her resident pain in the ass. Alec made her laugh as often now as making her angry.

She almost laughed out loud at herself but it was true and it was nice to know that there was another place in her heart that had slightly softened.

'Good to know it's still possible, ' she thought mocking herself.

Max shook her head with a small smile as she walked back into Jam Pony and saw Original Cindy waiting by the entrance.

"Hey boo, now that is something, three days in a row now!"

Max greeted her best friend with a curious "Huh?"

"Your face girl, its cracked or something. Right around your mouth. Curiously upturned at the corners as a matter of fact."

Max pouted prettily and lightly pushed her "Hey! I smile."

Emotion suddenly overcame OC's face as she impulsively pulled Max into a big hug and whispered, "Not often enough boo," into her ear.

Max's startled face and awkward back patting let her friend know that it was time to let her go.

OC pulled back with her hands still on Max's shoulders. The women looked at each other and smiled, although Max's was a bit confused.

Just then, Normal Bip bipped at them for their next delivery. "Let's go Missy misses, I don't pay you to flirt on my time, save it until you get home."

They looked at each other in amusement as they walked out.

"As if," Max snarked "you're so totally not even my type!"

"Please girl, I am so totally even everybody's type!"

"Careful," Max laughed, "you're starting to sound like Alec."

Her friend looked at her speculatively just as Sketchy came up and put his arm around her.

"Hey OC, let me ride with Max." Sketchy gave her a sad imitation of Alec's puppy dog face.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Now why would I do that fool?"

"Well you see," Sketchy started, "I have this delivery in Sector 7 to this club called 'Stockings'."

OC's eyes lit up as she grabbed the package then looked back at Sketchy with even more suspicion.

She slowly leaned into him and poked her finger into his chest.

"Why would you pass on a delivery to me for the hottest lesbian club in town?" Her hand reached up to check his forehead.

With a sad attempt at an innocent expression, he shakily put his arm around OC and said "Hey, can't I do something for my home girl?"

Her gaze softened slightly as she conceded, "Aiight, I'll take it. Later boo. I won't be back for lunch so I'll see you tonight at Crash"

Max watched her as she rode off with Colette and turned back in time to see the relief on Sketchy's face.

"Ready to bounce?"

After 2 deliveries, Max suggested that they stop and grab something for lunch.

She stopped her bike to stare at him when he blurted out in panic "We can't! I have a surprise for you at work!"

A curious smile lit her face, "What kind of surprise?"

Sketchy relaxed and said "I had a delivery at the harbor market yesterday. Instead of a tip they gave me something else." He looked at her expectantly.

"What's your favorite thing Max?"

Max scratched her head, "That's pretty broad Sketch."

"Ok what's your favorite thing of the harbor market produce variety?"

Sketchy felt a stab of guilt as her whole face lit up.

When they reached the yard Max dropped her bike and ran inside pulling him along behind her towards his locker.

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone for those reviews…its very encouraging as a first timer.

Also please do let me know if I do cross the line and make Alec too gushy…so not what I want to do. Please note though I'm trying to salvage the Max from season 1 into season 2. Let me know if you think it works.

The next chapter is lunch time and I promise all will be revealed about Max's surprise.(I'm not trying to be evil, it just worked out that way…)


	3. Chapter 3 Blackmail

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

Summary- Alec sees a new side of Max

A/N- This is really AU and my first story so be kind if you can, but I'd like any feedback your willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

I had to split this chapter because it's too long the next part should be up before tomorrow. It will be A and M centric.

Chapter 3 – Blackmail 

As Max dragged Sketchy through Jam Pony towards his locker she was oblivious to the intense gazes and smirks from the dozen or so coworkers who were standing around near the benches where they usually ate lunch. Sketchy however, noticed and winced as Rafer's hard, pleased stare met his.

Max noticed her friend's discomfort and forgot about her surprise momentarily. With a light punch on his shoulder she softly asked, "Hey Sketch, is everything alright? You're looking a little pale…are you ok?"

Sketchy looked her in the eyes, about to spill, then his eyes widened as he saw Rafer slowly walk up behind Max with a scowl. Max turned around when her friend went silent and assessed the man in front of her.

Rafer had been delegated to her "heat screw-up" discard pile a long time ago. He had seemed like a nice enough guy and Max had felt really guilty at first despite giving the guy the best sex of his life. At first he had tried to spin their one night into something else, but when it became obvious that Max wasn't interested, he had bowed out gracefully. With them working at the same place now, he had tried to pick it up again. She knew that he talked about her to the other guys, had even overheard him. At first she had been bent on kicking his ass but then realized that what had sounded like him bragging and exaggerating about them together could very well be the truth. The details were a bit fuzzy but it was entirely possible that she had done and said every single thing just as he boasted. The thought made her sick to stomach and nausea mode had replaced ass-kicking mode rather quickly. One thing she did know for a fact though was that he wasn't a tenth as satisfying as she apparently had been.

There had something else that had happened when she had been in the hospital, and Max instinctively shied away from remembering, chalking it up to a very bad dream.

The last straw though had been when he had tried to blackmail her into going out with him by threatening to tell Logan in graphic detail about their night together. Max had gone quiet with white-hot rage and circled him like the predator she was. The smug look on his face had been replaced by fear and he had tried to back away from her. She had controlled her rage, thrown him against the lockers, bent down and whispered, "If I ever see or hear of you even looking like you mean to speak with him, I swear by all that I hold dear that I will hunt you down and kill you." Even though he tried to deny it to himself later, he knew by the look in her eyes that she had meant every word. When everyone stared as she walked away, he straightened himself up and mumbled loud enough so everyone could hear "Well, see if I say good morning to you again!"

Most people had laughed knowing Max was a bitch in the morning. Alec had patted him on the back and commiserated, "I feel your pain my man." OC and some of the other girls had looked at him suspiciously though and he knew that they probably heard that he had been lying about Max and him. He had smirked to himself and thought "If only they knew it was true! Well…most of it anyways."

Max thought furiously back on all of the things that she wished she'd said to him, foremost being that her and Logan weren't like that and that she had told him about that night with Rafer anyways. Even she had noticed though that these two statements would seem contradictory. Truth was, she and Logan now couldn't be "like that" and the last thing she wanted was for Rafer to hurt Logan by rubbing salt on a wound that was already raw and festering, especially when she knew that she couldn't honestly defend herself.

Max glared at him with disdain "Excuse me but we're having a conversation here, a private one."

Rafer ignored her and looked meaningfully at Sketchy "Don't forget about joining me for lunch today buddy, we need to discuss that little matter of the money you owe me."

Sketchy blanched as Rafer walked away. He was shocked to find Max looking at him with serious concern.

Holding his gaze she quietly asked, "How much?"

Unable to look away he swallowed, "A lot…too much."

"More than you owe Alec?"

Sketchy snorted, "Alec hardly ever makes me pay him back, I just keep him in beer and pork rinds and he's usually happy."

Max's surprise showed on her face.

"He's not the jerk you think he is Max"

She looked at him with a small smile "I know, not all the time anyways. So…have you asked Alec for help with this? Listen Sketchy; Rafer is not the kind of guy you want to owe anything to you. I know he seems nice but really he's…"

"A low life, cheating, two faced asshole?" Sketchy finished the sentence with a small smile.

Max returned his smile, "Yeah."

Something clicked in Sketchy's head that he should have noticed this before. He had heard some faint rumors but hadn't really paid attention. "So uh, Max, listen has um, Rafer ever, you know, like given you a hard time before?"

Max shrugged this off, "As if someone like that could give me a hard time." Her face though had returned to its usual hard mask. She put her arm around her friend and said firmly, "What can I do to help? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Sketchy smiled fondly at this "I-got-cha-back Max" and then seriously said, "You just enjoy your surprise and that should help a lot." His smile faltered.

Max quirked an eyebrow at him then said sadly, "Maybe you should keep it…you seem to need it more today than me."

He reached into his locker and pulled out a big, bright, round orange and placed it into her outstretched hands. "Nope, it doesn't work the happy magic on me that it does on you. It's all yours."

"You can have half at least…Do you want me to stay with you at lunch?"

"Max I mean it, you enjoy it. It's actually a pleasure to watch you eat it besides, Alec will be back soon, Rafer will be fine."

"Promise me that you will tell Alec Sketchy, I'd help but I have a feeling I might only make it worse for you."

He looked up at her sadly, "I promise, and thanks Max."

"For what? I should be thanking you!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Alec had been standing at the end of the row straining to hear their whispered conversation with little success. His eyes had widened in surprise when he saw Sketchy hand her the orange. He had never actually seen one before, only pictures. Post-Pulse fruit of the non-apple variety was really hard to come by. He wasn't really much of a fruit and vegetable kind of guy. He had heard his name mentioned though and looked up from Max's hand in time to see her give a very surprised Sketchy a kiss on the cheek.

He catalogued in his head for future reference 'Note to self, in order to achieve friendly kiss from Max, must ply her with rare expensive fruits.'

"Hey," he called out loudly, "No making out in the lockers!" He stood leaning at the end waiting for Max to respond.

"Alec, you have the worst timing," Max fake whined "We were just getting started." She put her hand on Sketchy's face and ran it softly down his cheek in a teasing gesture.

'Second note to self,' Alec thought 'Seriously consider keeping an exotic rare piece of fruit on my person at all times.'

"Yeah, just getting started," Sketchy responded in a dreamy daze.

Alec looked at his friend in amusement and opened his mouth to go on when Max stepped away and cut him off.

"Shut up Alec!"

He smirked at her but didn't respond knowing her heart wasn't in it. He finally took in the faint frown on her face as she looked at their friend and noted curiously that Max was trying to push Sketchy towards him intently.

Sketchy looked back at her and nodded, "Later."

She sighed but followed them back towards the smell of the pizza that Alec had brought in.

* * *

A/N – Ok…next we get to the good stuff! What do you think of my making Rafer the bad guy…does it work? Can you think of anything I should add?

I promise to get the next part up tomorrow; it's actually the scene that inspired this whole story!


	4. Chapter 4A Primal I

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now (note some swearing and orange-loving this chapter) ;-)

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

Summary- Alec sees a new side of Max

A/N- This is really AU and my first story so be kind if you can, but I'd like any feedback your willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

This chapter has taken on a HUGE life of its own and I've had to split it again. The next part is already written and I'll try to have it up later today…let me know right away if you hate any of this and I can try to fix up before Part B

(see below for much love to reviewers from me and an explanation attempt for the orange business!!!!!)

Chapter 4A – Primal 

Max grabbed Alec's arm from behind before he joined the others. He winced at her grip.

"Really Max, I know you have all of these issues about wanting your hands constantly on my hot body. You know I'm always willing to oblige, but do you have to be so rough?"

To Alec's surprise, Max covered his mouth with her hand, which he noted distantly was soft, smelled sweet and fruity, and only felt rough in the best of ways.

"Just shut up for ten seconds okay?"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded in response.

Max removed her hand from his warm mouth and whispered urgently, "Sketchy needs to talk to you, right now!"

Alec looked over towards the crowd where Sketchy and Rafer were talking.

"Really? That's funny because it seems to me that he's busy right now talking to someone else."

Max's eyes glittered dangerously and he took a step backwards. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and spat, "You really are an asshole sometimes Alec!"

Unfazed, he replied lazily, "Only sometimes?"

She closed her eyes again, fighting her temper and Alec took another step back with his hands raised to ward off expected blows.

To his surprise, Max didn't hit him, but took a deep breath and hissed out a frustrated "Please?"

He felt his stomach drop as he saw the vulnerability in her eyes a split second before they returned back to pissed off.

"Just forget it," she spat and turned to walk away.

This time Alec reached out and grabbed her, matching the force that she had used. She turned back on him with fury.

"Hey, hey, " he tried to calm her. "I was just messing around Max, of course I'm going to talk to him."

Suddenly self conscious, Max nodded at him and said lamely, "Well okay, good then!"

She jerked her arm out of his hand before he could let go, hurting herself in the bargain and walked away.

Alec walked over to where Biggs stood near Sketchy and muttered, "I thought that thing was supposed to put her in a better mood?"

Rafer overheard and smirked, "Shouldn't be long now."

Alec hadn't spent much time with Rafer, and nothing he'd seen had impressed him much. He had vaguely noticed that Max quietly bristled whenever he was around. He figured his position, as number one on her shit list, was safe though since she hardly spoke to him or about him. He had noticed that for all of her fine talk, most ordinaries just fell right under her radar. He was pathetically glad for the attention he received. While being bitched at by Max could be unpleasant at times, being ignored would be worse.

He had just picked something up in Rafer's tone that set him on edge. He thoughtfully looked from Rafer to Sketchy noting the tension and said casually, "So what's the deal here guys?" He gestured with his hand between the two of them.

Sketchy wouldn't meet his eyes and muttered, "Nothin' man."

Rafer's expression sent a silent challenge to Alec as he said, "No offense man, but it's not really your concern."

Alec shrugged with deceptive nonchalance and with a smile that didn't reach his eyes said lightly, "Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt."

He now watched Rafer with a new calculating expression. 'Max was right,' he thought, 'something is wrong here.'

Biggs watched as Alec smiled at Rafer and felt himself stiffen imperceptibly. Alec had been his CO for a long time. He recognized that smile even though it had been a long time since he'd last seen it. He moved a little closer to Alec in recognition and silent support.

* * *

Max took her jacket off and sighed to herself as she slid down the wall a bit away from the lunch crowd and settled in comfortably, nesting in it on the floor. She shifted around a bit then looked down at her orange. 'Its just me and you my friend,' she thought. She was tempted to slink off to one of the corners to eat but fought the impulse just in case something came up with her friend.

She brought the orange up to her nose and inhaled deeply with a small smile. She began to peel it, making a small pile of rind on the floor beside her. Juice from the top of the orange began to drip down the side. She brought it up to her lips and caught the droplet before it fell. Then she followed its trail back to the top with her tongue, swirling it around the top of the orange.

'God, I love oranges,' Max thought as she leaned her head back against the wall savouring her first taste.

The room grew quiet when Max softly sighed. Alec first noted the gloating satisfaction on Rafer's face and the guilt on Sketchy's before turning around to look at her. He took in her long neck and slightly arched back as she leaned up against the wall. The pleasure of the moment was evident on her face.

Mostly though, he watched the small smile on her face. This was a smile he hadn't seen before. No sarcasm, mockery, self-consciousness or sadness was part of it. Alec stood entranced.

Max split the orange in half and gave a small happy squeal as the nectar splashed out towards her. She brought her wrist up to her mouth and gave it a long, loving swipe with her tongue. She brought her other hand up and licked up from the base of her hand to the tip of her thumb twice. Then she switched her attention and glanced down at her chest.

Alec swallowed as his gaze followed hers and noted the glistening trail that had disappeared between her breasts beneath her tank top. Around him, everyone drew in a sharp breath.

She moved both halves of the orange into one hand. With her free hand she slowly moved one finger between her breasts and scooped the offending droplet up to her full lips. Her tongue lapped it up then she sucked on the end on her finger. The tiny sound as she released her finger turned the room completely quiet.

Max didn't notice and returned her wet finger to trail up her chest and repeated the gesture until she was sure she had captured it all.

Biggs caught Alec's eye and mouthed to his friend "Holy shit!"

Alec nodded dazed in agreement and turned back to Max.

She brought the first half up and ran her tongue over the leaking juices. This section had a few "baby" slices, which she slowly worked loose with her tongue and teeth. When the first slice was in her mouth, she closed her eyes, lost in the fullness of the sensation.

'Sunshine,' she smiled inwardly, 'its like eating pure sunshine!'

She returned to her treasure and slowly worked her way through the first half, piece by piece. After every piece she slowly licked the juices off her hand, each nook and finger receiving equal attention before starting a new slice and the process all over again.

Alec had always suspected that Max had a little more feline DNA than the other X5 women he met. He had chalked the extra grace and sensuality she seemed to exude up to a combination of a ten-year head start on freedom and her unusual exotic beauty. Watching her now, he realized that his suspicions were likely true but the proof of it was much simpler and right in front of him. He watched her groom herself; living entirely in such an innocent moment of pleasure unaware of anything else. Suddenly everything inside of him began to twist and burn. Something wild inside of him awoke and called for him to go to her, and take her and…

He gasped for air and met his friend's concerned gaze wildly before stalking outside quickly for some fresh air.

Biggs watched Alec walk away, but stayed in place, obeying Alec's silent command. He had never seen that look on Alec's face before. His usually green eyes had been flecked with gold. Biggs had often thought that Alec's command ability rested in his eyes. Their unit, actually any one who served under him, quickly learned to read the signals he aptly gave.

'This is different though,' Biggs pondered to himself. He turned away from Max and looked back towards the exit Alec had disappeared through.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to everyone for your reviews, they inspired me to tackle Chapter 4 (which I have totally been in fear of!!!!)

So the orange thing…briefly I wanted to show Max lost in non-sexual pleasure and bring out her inner cat BUT also give the appearance of sexual pleasure to her audience. This is what I cooked up…Do you think it works??? Honestly please tell me before I post the next part and dig myself a hole I can't get out of.

For Lynsi – I made Rafer that bad guy because like Lynn-50670 I'm kinda sick of all the usual suspects and thought I'd try someone different & give Max the "normal girl" problem of a vengeful ex who still wants her. Why make up someone new when I can just borrow him?

For Secretly Beautiful – LOL on your comment about Rafer's evil hair!

For SGOU and SmilinStar- Thanks for the feedback on Max and Sketch I really wanted to show Max lovin her friends…there will be another big M&S time in 2 chapters (not in a dirty way or anything!)

For candyabble, JYNX, willow98002, ting, Jessica and Roonblah – Thanks for supporting my Rafer bashing…I felt much better about the story after your affirmations!!!!

Part B of Primal is more of the same with more M/A (actually interacting instead of Alec just being creepy staring guy!) ((not that I think anyone would mind if Alec was staring…but you know…action Alec is better!!))


	5. Chapter 4B Primal II

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now (note more orange-loving this chapter) ;-)

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

Summary- Alec sees a new side of Max

A/N- This is really AU and my first story so be kind if you can, but I'd like any feedback your willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

Part 2 of the longest chapter I've ever written!

Chapter 4B – Primal II 

Alec tried to suck in deep breaths as his skin cooled in the damp air. He didn't know what was wrong, but any thoughts of Max and that damn orange at that moment felt like fire in his blood. He willed the analytical side of his mind to take over and changed his focus as he had been trained to do. His thoughts slammed back over the earlier half of the day.

'Sketchy set this up…gave Max the orange…she was worried about Sketchy…Sketchy was into something with Rafer…Max hates Rafer…'

'Wait a minute, Max hates Rafer? Where did that come from?'

'Max hates everyone!' he argued back at himself.

'Not like Rafer,' and in his burning gut, the place that was all twisted in knots, he knew it was true. Instinct.

He didn't know why, but he knew that at no point in his history with Max, no matter what he had done, had she ever felt the loathing for him that she felt towards Rafer.

'Makes you wonder,' he thought to himself again 'what exactly could Rafer have done to inspire more of Max's hatred than me almost killing Logan, her and Joshua?'

It seemed that Max had been holding out on him in more than one way. Something was very wrong and Alec began to feel an unfamiliar rage burn through him, replacing the desire that had been there seconds before.

Not wanting to leave Max in there any longer, he controlled his breathing and pushed himself to get back in the room where none of those men should be looking at her. Seeing Max soft and vulnerable brought out all of his protective instincts.

Thinking of her as she had been a few minutes ago, he tried to convince himself, 'She's like a kitten.' The other voice in his head laughed alarmingly loud, 'Kitten my ass, she's more like a freaking panther.'

He ignored the voices, steeled himself, and walked back in.

Biggs watched him re-enter and almost stiffened in salute. '494,' he thought in wonder.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Dar, Axel and Cece had had the same response. They moved in quietly behind Alec as he walked over towards him.

He tried to read Alec's expression but it was totally blank, except for the burning that was still in his eyes.

A small deep sound from Max, registering below standard human hearing, distracted them both and they looked over to her in amazement as she ran an orange slice along her lower lip.

'Purring, Max was purring…'

Alec's face and body softened and he moved forward to go to her.

Rafer shot out a hand and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him as he walked past. The transgenics behind Biggs moved as one to respond, but he stopped them from passing with his arm. They looked at him sheepishly and shook their heads as if coming out of a dream state. Biggs looked from them back to Alec and thought 'What the hell is going on?' He looked around the room and wondered if anyone who wasn't transgenic could feel the tension in the air.

Alec faced Rafer and looked from the sweaty hand on his arm slowly up to Rafer's face. He watched as Rafer met his eyes and flinched in response. Alec raised an eyebrow at the continued presence of the hand on his arm. Rafer dropped his hand away, avoided Alec's gaze and absently rubbed his hand against his thigh as though it had been burned.

Alec single-mindedly resumed his path back towards Max.

He processed the scene before him quickly to formulate a plan of action. Everything in him was screaming to just pick her up and carry her out of there. This was Max though, kitten or not, he knew that wouldn't work.

'Okay,' he thought, 'Plan B then.'

He moved to a position in front of her and to the side that would shield her from most of the room, then cautiously crouched, ready to spring back in an instant. He ignored the groans and cursing from his co-workers as he took in the heady, sticky smell of Max and the orange.

With a deep breath, he softly called her name.

"Max. Max?"

Nothing.

Her eyes were still closed and the sweet sound of her purring was beginning to drive him to distraction.

Very carefully, and away from where she held the remainder of the fruit, he softly touched her leg and repeated, "Maxie?"

Her whole body jumped at his touch and his adrenaline kicked into overdrive. Her eyes flew open and she backed away from him along the wall, clutching the orange to her chest.

Alec barely suppressed a groan as he watched the juice drip down her front again.

He slowly moved his hand away and calmly met her dazed eyes and said her name again, this time as a statement.

"Max."

With some confusion she stared back at him and said softly, "Alec?"

He smiled at her as though she had said something incredibly profound.

She came back to herself and took in her surroundings. She had juice all over her, Alec was crouched in concern and everyone else was looking at them.

He breathed a small sigh of relief as he watched her awareness return. He shifted his position and went down on his knees in front of her, still blocking out the rest of the room.

"So Max, what cha' doin?" he asked lightly.

She brought the orange up and smiled at it, the dazed look returning.

"Eating lunch," she said dreamily.

Alec felt distinctly jealous of that orange.

"You know, " he leaned in with a twinkle in his eye, "I've never tried an orange before."

Instantly suspicious, her posture stiffened and she clutched the orange close to her again.

"Really? That's too bad, they're pretty good." She tried for her coolest tone and failed.

Alec laughed out loud at her blatant understatement.

Instead of punching him, she looked at him curiously, startled by his laughter.

Encouraged, he leaned in again. "So, what exactly does it taste like?"

She looked at him searchingly, as though trying to determine if he was serious and worthy of the answer.

He smiled softly at her, urging her to continue.

"It tastes like…sunshine," she looked down shyly.

Alec was stunned when she blushed and looked up at him through her long lashes and finished, "and happiness." To his horror her big brown eyes began to pool with tears.

Much as she had done to him earlier that morning, he leaned in towards her, touching her ear with his lips, and whispered, "Can I have a piece?"

After the initial shock of his closeness wore off, she firmly pushed him away with her free hand and said, "Go away!"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on Max, you had the whole thing almost!"

"Forget it Alec!"

He smiled as her usual fire chased the tears out of her eyes.

"Just a bite?"

"Screw off!"

Max took a piece in defiance and ate it in front of him. Alec was shocked as she innocently began licking the juice off herself once again.

Lust gave way once more to the protective feelings from earlier. He wasn't sure which feeling disturbed him most.

"She really has no idea, " he thought amazed, "she thinks she's actually just sitting here eating an orange."

As she unself-consciously began to chase the juice down her chest, Alec started to feel desperate again.

'I have got to stop this right now,' he thought, unable to bear watching her eat another piece.

"Let's make a deal Maxie."

His smile widened at the suspicion in her eyes.

"No!" she pouted as she eyed her last piece in sadness.

"Just hear me out. If you give me that last piece, I promise to get you a whole other orange."

The suspicion in her eyes deepened and his eyes sparkled in response.

"Come on Max. Trust me. A whole new orange for one little piece, I promise."

"What's the catch?" she asked darkly.

He started to say 'nothing' when his famous sense of self-preservation kicked in. "All you have to do is give me one piece of that one too."

She eyed him speculatively.

"So, I give you this, and you'll get me a new orange and all I have to do is give you one piece of that one too?"

He nodded knowing that he had her.

"Promise?" she asked, still not trusting him.

He leaned in with a serious look on his face and said sincerely "I swear to Ben."

His answer was surprising but she knew that he knew what Ben meant to her and would keep the promise.

She furrowed her brow and bit her lower lip in capitulation handing him the slice.

Originally, he had been worried that someone had drugged the orange. Being this close to Max though had ruled out that possibility. The orange scent was overpowering his senses and there was no 'wrongness' in the smell.

He felt a primal surge of triumph greater than any victory he had ever achieved. Max had given in to him and he trusted the instinct that told him she wouldn't have shared this with anyone else. She would deny it, but she wanted him to have this with her.

His hand moved towards her offering but instead of taking it from her, he gently grabbed her wrist and raised it up to his lips. He breathed her scent in deeply then darted his tongue out lightly over her pulse points. He stared straight into her entranced eyes and swirled his tongue from her wrist over her thumb and the palm of her hand. He lightly blew on her hand and lifted his eyes to see hers darken.

A knowing smile graced his lips as his teeth lightly nibbled her fingers around the orange slice. His tongue went back and gently washed over all of the places his teeth had just been. Teasing her, he nibbled and licked the slice in her hand then scooped it up with his tongue and slowly chewed it, never breaking eye contact with her. His smile returned as he watched her swallow deeply in time with him.

A soft flush rose to her cheeks as he grasped her wrist more firmly and went back to her hand with his tongue and teeth knowingly mimicking her previous attentions to the same hand when she had eaten the slice in front of him. A small gasp escaped her lips as the realization of what he was doing sunk in. He wanted her to know what watching her had done to him, wanted her to be fully aware of the sensuality that her actions held. He wanted her to feel the same wave of desire and never eat an orange with that same innocence in front of others again.

He closed his eyes as the combined taste of her and the orange rolled over him.

'It does taste like sunshine,' he thought.

A bruising punch to the stomach broke him out of his reverie causing him to drop her hand.

Through the pain, he noted with satisfaction that she had punched him without even attempting to pull her other hand away first.

Her eyes blazed with fear and fury and she hissed, "Alec, what the hell," before punching him hard in the shoulder.

He sat back on his heels and leapt back as she rose to hit him again. He grabbed her hand and said, "You better go wash up, you're all sticky." He wrinkled his nose at her and then stared significantly at her chest.

Max threw him an angry glare, covered her chest with her hand and stormed towards the washrooms.

Alec watched her appreciatively as he rubbed the soon to be bruise on his stomach.

'Kitten my ass,' he smirked.

As she disappeared the smile left his face and he spun back around to the astonished faces of his co-workers. Some of them wisely decided it was time to head back out to work.

He quickly motioned for Cece to follow Max to the washroom then turned towards Rafer and Sketchy with fury in his eyes.

Alec pinned Rafer in place with flashing eyes and stalked over to him with his full predatory grace.

He put both arms on the table in front of his prey and leaned towards him menacingly.

"This," he waved a hand encompassing the room and people looking on, "is never going to happen again. Right?" His hand clenched in a fist and pounded the table in front of Rafer.

Rafer winced and shrunk into himself but foolishly didn't answer Alec's question.

Biggs moved to Alec's side quickly as he saw the muscle in his jaw jump. He put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled at Rafer.

"If I were you, I'd give him the answer he's looking for. Right now actually."

Rafer looked from Biggs back to Alec scared shitless. "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were…"

Alec cut him off, "Answer the question. This is not going to happen again. Right?" He repeated coldly.

Rafer gulped "Right," he agreed quietly.

Rafer felt like he had taken bad drugs. He had just seen his life flash before eyes and then, when he looked back up at Alec, he was now standing with his usual easy going posture back in place, as though he hadn't just been looming over him like the angel of death. He shook his head confused and slunk out of his seat and out to his bike trying to convince himself about what he didn't just see.

Alec turned back to take in a very pale Sketchy. He looked at him thoughtfully then said quietly," Max said something earlier about you needing to talk to me. Does now seem like a good time to you?"

Sketchy nodded shakily and followed Alec outside.

* * *

A/N- 1 orange scene down!. Thanks so much for the feedback I was so worried that it would come lame!!! Hope you liked Alec's taste this time too!

For cbags – Thanks so much…I was totally trying for hotness…glad you liked it. Alec will find out Sketchy's deal with Rafer next…Max won't find out till a bit later.

For Alaize- Thanks for the encouragement, hope you like Alec grooming Max too!

For silsecri – Thanks also for the encouragement, here's a little taste of Alec action with more to come later. Hopefully you'll hate Rafer more as this progresses.

For casey – No punch for Rafer yet…all in good time. Thanks !

For SmilinStar, willow98002 and Lynn-50670 thanks for reviewing…hope you like Part B!


	6. Chapter 5 Conversations

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now (note some swearing )

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

Summary- Alec sees a new side of Max

A/N- This is really AU and my first story so be kind if you can, but I'd like any feedback your willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

Chapter 5 – Conversations 

After Max had splashed cold water on her face for the fifteenth time, she leaned back against the wall and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt bewildered as she ran through everything that had just happened. Not wanting to think through the confusion and fury that Alec raised, she focused on the silence and tension that had been in the air when she left the room. Her thoughts raced trying to piece everything together. No matter how hard she tried though, everything came back to Alec.

'He was actually licking me, and I was letting him and, oh my God, it felt…'

She quickly shut down this thought as she felt herself flush and start to hyperventilate in panic again.

'Okay thoughts of Alec are officially forbidden, starting right now,' she tried to focus.

Alec had been different though, his eyes had been less guarded and more…something that she couldn't quite place. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

'Okay seriously now, Alec thinking is very bad. There will be no more of it, starting now…for real this time.'

'Damn, this water is cold,' she tried to cover her body's response as she dried off and attempted to compose herself once again.

She heard Normal in the background, back from lunch and figured it was time to hit the road again. She could talk to Sketchy on the way.

To her surprise, Cece was waiting leaning against the wall beside the door. Not that Max had a problem with Cece; they just hadn't ever really talked much before. Max knew she hadn't exactly been Miss Congeniality since she'd come back and Cece kept pretty much to herself.

Cece had just been cursing inwardly, asking herself why she had followed Alec's command to follow Max when Max gave her a curious smile and said quietly, "Hey."

Trying to stall Max from going outside for as long as she could, she scrambled for something to say to the fiery woman who had turned her life upside down.

Max studied her thoughtfully, then tentatively asked, "Cece?"

The other woman looked at her guardedly, "Yeah?"

Speaking with a softness Cece had never heard before, Max asked, "What just happened in there?" Her confusion showed on her face and in her voice.

As she looked at Max, Cece felt some of her resentment towards her slide away. The dark woman had always seemed so hard, cold and naturally in her element in this new outside world, always in control. As she looked back at Max she thought how funny it was that she had learned more about her in the past half hour than she had in the past month.

She dropped her guard a little and gave Max a sympathetic half smile. "I'm honestly not sure, I'm feeling confused about what just happened too. You should probably talk to Alec and your friend about it."

At the mention of Alec, Max stiffened and the softness left her eyes.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "I'll talk to Sketchy about it."

Having seen briefly through Max's tough chic façade, Cece noted to herself that perhaps it wasn't a coincidence that Max had only let her guard down when Alec was out of the picture, only to pull it back up when reminded of him.

She was secretly amused and somewhat in awe of the hard time that Max gave Alec. She knew Alec only by his reputation as '494' back at Manticore. He had been pretty arrogant, full of himself and his status and most of that had continued from what she had observed of his conquests at Crash. She was pretty sure that his confidence was well deserved; she'd never heard any complaints.

'Well, except from Max,' she thought with a smile. Alec was unfailingly charming to every other woman she'd ever seen but Cece acknowledged that he really did deserve Max's bitching at least half the time. Thinking back over both of their strange behavior earlier, Cece smiled to herself, 'this is going to be fun!"

Feeling unusually curious about what made Max tick; she decided to make a subtle gesture of friendship towards her leader. "So, " she started, "exactly how hard is it to find oranges around here."

Max looked at her shocked, then blushed faintly as awareness swept over her.

At her dumbfounded response, Cece smiled and finished, "you know because, if they really are that good… we should set up some contacts."

To both of their surprise, Max gave her a rare smile and responded sassily, "Oh they really are that good girl, and we should definitely set something up. It's something you have to experience for yourself."

The women smiled at each other and walked out to their bikes.

* * *

Alec fought the urge to pick his friend up and throw him into the brick wall. 'Deep breaths, don't think about Max…' he chanted to himself quietly.

Sketchy had begun fumbling for a response as soon as they walked out the door.

Alec gently put a firm hand on Sketch's shoulder and felt him flinch and stop talking.

Very calmly, Alec coaxed his friend, " Just start at the beginning. Tell me about what you and Max talked about this morning." He looked straight into Sketch's eyes and said quietly, "She was really worried about you, you know?"

Grateful for a place to start, Sketchy recounted his earlier conversation with Max. Alec only stopped him once.

"What did Max say exactly when you asked her about Rafer?"

"Well, something Max-like. Something like, as if an asshole like that could give her a hard time."

Alec looked at him intently, "But she didn't actually deny it, did she? What else?"

"She changed the subject. She does that you know."

Alec rolled his eyes and nodded, being all too familiar with Max's diversionary tactics.

Things were slowly starting to add up in Sketch's head. Alec watched as a hint of realization dawned on his friends face.

Sketchy looked at Alec stricken, "I didn't know man. I mean sh-she never said or…"

He looked at Alec's clenched jaw and tentatively asked, "What do you think happened?"

He watched in fascination as Alec's face and body became steel as he glared into the distance, "I don't know but I intend to find out."

Suddenly afraid, Sketchy mumbled " I know I shouldn't have done it…with the orange…but I knew that Max would have had my back if I'd asked her and…"

Alec cut him off, "But you didn't ask her, you put her on display like that, without her knowing…" Alec took a deep breath and began again more calmly. "You could have asked her for help, you could have asked me." Sketchy felt even worse at the hurt he saw on his friend's face.

You crossed a line man, you need to tell her what happened."

Sketchy moved as though to protest and Alec cut him off. "Tell her before she hears it from someone else. You owe her that."

Sketchy nodded. Suddenly the thought of Max and OC combined kicking his ass seemed preferable to dealing with Alec if he failed on this.

Alec started again, "Now tell me about this trouble you're in with Rafer." Biggs had been listening by the door and Alec motioned for him to come over and join the conversation.

Sketchy scratched his head and said, "Well the short version is that I was hanging at Crash. He offered to buy me beer and we were drinking and taking."

Alec had started pacing while Sketchy talked. He stopped and interrupted his friend, "What were you talking about?"

Sketchy pondered this a minute, "Well, just work and stuff at first. He kept buying me more beer and then started asking me about you guys, you know who I hang with. Especially about you and Biggs."

Alec and Biggs looked across at each other worried that this could be bigger than they thought.

"Yeah, about how Max knows you guys and stuff."

"Only about how Max knows us? What did you tell him?"

"Sketchy looked surprised at the question, "Just that you were close to one of Max's brothers and Biggs and you grew up together." He explained innocently. "That's what Max told me."

Alec smirked at him, "Well, that's close enough to the truth." Biggs laughed.

"So he only wanted to know about us in relation to Max?"

"Yeah, so then he asks me about OC and if I've ever seen he in action and then he asked me about Max and her breaking up with Logan and who she's dating and stuff and uh…if I've ever seen her in action."

Biggs interrupted with a curious, "And have you? Ever seen either of them?" Alec glared at him.

"OC, no way, she keeps her ladies to herself. Max thought, I know she acts all up tight and tough and stuff but every now and then she goes all out looking for some action and she's like all over…"

Sketchy stopped abruptly at the glare on Alec's face. Biggs whispered quietly "Heat?" Alec nodded thoughtfully.

"So then I started telling him about the orange thing, but he had already heard about it from some of the other guys. It used to happen more at work before OC put the smack down on the last guy's ass who brought her an orange and made his life hell and got him fired."

He hesitated and Alec encouraged him to continue. "Well, then I told him about the orange I got at the market and how I was going to give it to Max on the way home."

Alec winced at his friend's stupidity.

"So then we started playing pool, I don't know what happened! One minute we had like 2 games apiece, next minute I was into him for 2 grand."

Alec was incredulous, "You've never even lost that much to me!"

Biggs continued, "So he told you he'd forget about the money if you.."

"Yeah if I got rid of OC and gave Max the orange at work."

Alec sighed and was about to say something when Max and Cece walked out. Max looked at Alec uncertainly, assessing the situation then handed Sketchy some packages and walked away.

"Let's go," she called out over her shoulder as she got on her bike.

Sketchy looked to Alec for permission. Alec nodded and said "We'll finish this later at Crash."

Alec looked at Biggs and raised an eyebrow motioning for him to speak.

"There's some vital Intel were missing here." When Alec nodded, Biggs continued, "So, who are you going to shake down, Rafer or Max?"

Alec responded, "OC first, then Max. As for Rafer, well…"

Cece surprised them both by interrupting, "Get a grip guys, this isn't a mission."

They both turned to stare at her as she continued, "For what its worth, I'd just leave this alone. Max is a big girl who has proven that she can take care of herself and both of you. You should stay out of it unless she asks for your help."

Alec smirked at Cece, "Oh look, Max has been making friends!" Biggs laughed.

Cece glared and cursed under her breath at them both and marched away.

Biggs watched her and turned to Alec with some apprehension, "You don't think Max is contagious do you?"

Alec matched his look and muttered, "I hope to hell not!"

* * *

A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long…it's harder to write with no Max and Alec inspiration! Coming up next, Sketchy messes up again and some more M/A!

Thanks again for reviewing everyone…as an apology I realized that I had missed something in chapter 3 and had to edit it…not important now, but will be later. (Just a small but important sentence)

For silsecri-Thanks! Hot sensual feline was what I was trying for. I love Sketchy and Max's friendship. The scene in Love Among the Runes inspired me where Sketchy agrees with OC that Max is the best person that he knows.

For m/a fan – Thanks! Glad you liked the orange action!

For SGOU – thanks…I like it when Alec is all tough…you'll see more of that I promise! I really wanted to show some innocence in Max for all her toughness…thanks for noticing!

For cbags – Thanks for the encouragement, it really means a lot!

For JG – Possessive Alec is my favorite! Even though we don't really see much of that on the show… I know its there!

For Lynsi- Alec and Rafer aren't done yet…Max can fight her own battles too though!

For lakergirl – I guess I just figured Normal must take a lunch break too??? Thanks for pointing that out…I'm not sure now that he wouldn't just eat from the counter and bitch at everyone to finish early and Bip Bip Bip.

For SmilinStar – Thanks, Rafer is going to go from bad to worse!

For willow98002 – I think protective Alec is fine…trouble is what will Max think!

For marama – Thanks so much for your review!


	7. Chapter 6 Confessions

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now (for language)

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

A/N- As always, I'd like any feedback you're willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

_** I know it's been over a year…but I AM back and I promise to finish this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me not to give up. I won't give you my sad excuses, but thanks for sticking with me! **_

Chapter 6 - Confessions

Max looked over at the miserable expression on Sketchy's face and sighed. She was obviously not going to like whatever he had been trying to tell her all afternoon.

They were on the way back to Jam Pony after their last pick up. Max's head had been up in her own clouds for a while before she had noticed the thundercloud hanging over her friend.

She cut in front of Sketchy and stopped, gesturing with her head to the beat up coffee truck on the side of the road. He followed walking his bike behind her. Max handed him his drink and kicked the debris to clear off a spot on the curb. They settled down, side by side, and Max turned to him and said,

"Are you gonna spill what's up? Or am I going to have to smack it out of you?"

A small grin softened her words but Sketchy felt even worse at this. He threw his cup into the gutter, put both his hands on his head, and started to speak softly, without breaking eye contact with the brown puddle of goo under his foot.

When he had stammered through his story, he finally looked up to gauge Max's expression, wincing from a punch that never came.

"Max…?" He tried to catch her attention back from wherever it was that she seemed to have gone.

She softly whispered, "I don't understand why you just didn't tell me."

She looked at him with a sadness in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I know I just totally fucked it up and…"

She raised her hand to silence him and tucked her hair behind her ear and said a little coldly, "Sketch, I really don't know what to say to you."

She looked back up at the skyline towards the space needle and the dark clouds moving over the city.

"Let's finish this at crash tonight. You'll be there?" She asked in distant voice.

"Yeah I'm there, but Max, listen…" She cut him off again with her hand and shortly snipped out, "Not now."

As if nothing had happened, she asked, " Can you finish this last run? I've got someplace I gotta be."

Scratching his head he replied automatically, "Sure, no problem."

"Later then," she said and kicked off on her bike without a backward glance.

Back at Jam Pony, Sketchy was the man of the hour. He slunk his was back to his locker, trying to avoid the props and slaps on the back from many of his male co-workers, only to find Alec and OC waiting for him.

"Where's my Boo? You sad lame-assed excuse for a wigger friend!" OC was about to pounce when Alec grabbed her shoulders to hold her back.

"Oh, I see. So its like that. You of the three legged stick together no matter what!" she spat with venom at Alec.

He raised his hands in self-defence and put on his most charming grin, which, he was secretly certain, someday, somehow would finally get to OC.

"Hey you can have him, I just need him for two minutes, in one piece, before you have your…uh…talk." With this he pulled a betrayed Sketchy aside.

Alec scrutinized Sketchy with a puzzled look and said, "I'm confused man, your expression tells me you told her, yet your body, most notably, the lack of blood, bumps and bruising, tells me another story."

"I told her okay." Sketchy looked at Alec with some resentment.

Alec motioned for him to continue.

"She didn't hit me or even yell. She just kind of shut down," Sketchy finished.

"What did she say?" Alec couldn't stop the spurt of anger, knowing that if he had been in Sketchy's place Max would have wiped the floor with him. He also felt sympathy for his friend, remembering what being shut out by Max could feel like.

"Not much. Said we'd talk later. She seemed to want to think about it."

With a raised eyebrow Alec mused, "our Maxie generally isn't a "think first, act later" kind of gal."

Sketchy nodded his agreement. "I know. That's what has me worried. She's more of the…"

"Explode now and then explode some more later type." Alec finished with a fond grin.

"Yeah." Sketchy winced as OC marched back over.

"Aiight fool, your two mo mo is up!"

Alec slapped Sketchy on the back and disappeared leaving them to …uh… talk.

To say she was overwhelmed by the day was a gross understatement.

Max shook her wet hair and then tucked her face back into her arms to try to avoid the better part of the night's downpour.

"Okay," She said out loud, raising her head again, "enough with this mood. Let's break this down Manticore style and triage this bitch."

'Okay, first thing first' she took a deep breath and decided that whatever the hell had happened with her and Alec could be set-aside for now. 'Yeah, I know,' she placated the protesting voice in her head, 'that's what started this whole mess.'

'For right now, this isn't critical.' She suspected that this justification was made easier by the fact that she needed to focus on a completely different priority as far as Alec was concerned.

'Okay, to deal with Alec, move to what I do best, escape and evade. Well, with the primary emphasis on evade. Alec digging into her business would be a disaster.'

'So my objective is to keep Alec out of this at all costs.' As the protesting voice in her head asked why this was so important, Max decided that this was another Alec matter that could be set aside and considered later. The voice did note that her Alec-avoidance pile was getting awfully big before Max squashed it down for the night.

'Lets focus on the biggest problem now, Rafer.'

She had avoided even thinking about this for way too long, which was fine when it only hurt her. She was worried though that if she didn't finally take some control over this mess soon it was going to spiral out of her control. Then there would be hell to pay. Other people, her family people, could get hurt too, or worse.

'Just for my own sanity, I need confirmation. The state I was in at the hospital…I'm not a reliable source.' Max still continued to fight what her instincts told her was true.

'The problem is that to get the confirmation I need to go forward, I'm going to need help of the non-Logan & non-Alec variety.' Not for the first time, Max wished that OC's original-ness was of a transgenic nature.

Thinking back over her day, Cece came to mind as Max pondered the possibilities a new friendship could present.

'I guess I'll just have to see how that goes,' she thought. 'If she decides to hold onto all the 09'er baggage, maybe I could bribe her with oranges.'

Her thoughts came full circle as she thought back to the bright point of her day with a sad smile.

"Now, what am I going to do about Sketchy?" she asked the wind as it blew another gust of rain onto her.

"Some how I have to find a way to keep us all safe."


	8. Chapter 7 Soaking

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now (for language)

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

A/N- As always, I'd like any feedback you're willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

_** A huge thanks to all the reviewers. For candyabble (because you didn't leave an email address)…you inspire me to be a better reviewer. Thanks so much for the detail you put in, especially quoting the lines you enjoy. You're a Star! **_

Chapter 7 - Soaking

Max pedalled back to Crash trying to control both her bicycle and her foul mood. Neither task was made easier by the continual splashing from passing traffic. After uselessly wiping her face on her dripping wristband for the hundredth time, she pulled up across from Crash and scanned the perimeter out of habit.

As the squelching sound from her shoes reached her genetically enhanced ears, she reconsidered her decision not to skip out on Sketchy and just head home. She stopped short a good distance from the door, recognising Cece leaning against the wall staring off with a distant look on her face.

"Hey." Max called out, instinctively alerting Cece to her approach.

"Hey." Cece responded, eyes widening at Max's appearance.

"You okay?" They each asked simultaneously, and then grinned at each other.

Max replied automatically, "You owe me a beer!"

Cece's face showed her confusion and she slowly said, "Oh-kaay, but…ummm…why?"

Max realized her mistake and tried to explain, "Well, its…uh…a custom I guess, if you say the same thing at the same time as someone else. First one who calls it gets a beer." She ended a little embarrassed. "Sorry, bad habit. Pretty lame huh."

Cece looked thoughtful for a minute and then smiled. "Just imagine how that would have worked if we knew that back in Manticore."

Max actually giggled just the tiniest of bits at the mental image of perfect squadrons of genetically engineered killing machines responding to the trainers with a typical 'Sir, Yes Sir', only to descend into total chaos in the attempt to determine whom was owed extra-curricular alcohol by whom.

'Damn its good to laugh about that place.' She thought, nearly missing Cece's shrug and follow up statement.

"Besides I guess that custom that makes about as much sense as anything else out here."

Cece looked up, took in the concern on Max's face, and quickly changed the subject. "So, you're more than a little wet."

Max took off her cap and began the attempt of wringing the water out of her hair and clothes.

"Yeah," she replied. "Rough night."

"So," Max attempted awkwardly, "What about you?"

Cece looked down at her own relatively dry clothes before she realized what Max meant.

"Oh, you mean out here?"

Max nodded.

"I just needed a breather."

Max nodded again with sympathy. "The noise and shit can be a little much sometimes, can't it?"

Cece looked at Max in amazement for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I thought you loved it here!"

Max grimaced slightly then looked at Cece as if assessing how exactly to reply. Finally she just shrugged and said, "I would never say 'I LOVE' it but I do love my friends, my family really. The stuff that's hard, well, its usually better to put up with the smell, noise and groping than to be alone. Coming here, well, it's the closest place to belonging that I've had since Manticore, for better or for worse.

Cece nodded thoughtfully, then hesitantly asked, "So, you miss the…belonging we had at Manticore too?"

Max slumped down the wall in response to the difficulty of the question.

"I miss my family, my unit that is, more than anything in the world. But that was never about Manticore, it was always about us. We never needed Manticore to give us that. We just needed each other." Max finished without her usual confidence, looking to the other transgenic to see how her words had been received.

It was her turn to be surprised when Cece replied cautiously, "Yeah, I get that."

They looked at each other in sadness and understanding for a second before Cece offered Max a hand to help her back up.

"So, can I buy you that beer now?"

Max looked down at the puddle at her feet. "I'm going to have to literally take a rain check for that. I really just need to talk to Sketch and get home."

Cece smiled and asked, "If you're going to hurt him, can I watch?"

Max smiled back with appreciation, "Naw, the man is too soft, even for an Ordinary. You wouldn't have any fun. Now, when I next kick Alec's ass, I promise you front row. Hey if you're into that, the least I can do is provide you with a means for entertainment."

Cece spluttered, "Yeah right, as if you kicking 49-Alec's ass would be solely for MY benefit."

As she realized what she had just said, the smile left her face and she stepped back from Max watching the volatile X5 with her Manticore mask back in place.

Max took a step towards Cece in an attempt to alleviate the sudden distance between them. Cece cautiously stepped back.

'What the hell?' thought Max. She was mostly horrified at Cece's retreat but a tiny voice somewhere in her subconscious was smugly satisfied, as it tasted the other female's caution tinged with fear.

Shrugging it off, Max offered gently, "Tell me, is there any reason why we BOTH can't be entertained?"

Cece unconsciously relaxed, and shook her head with a small smile.

There was an awkward moment before Cece offered to send Sketchy out for Max.

Although surprised at the offer, Max asked, "Can you tell him to meet me out back?"

Cece just nodded and went back inside.

Unconsciously echoing Max's thoughts, Cece walked back into Crash feeling a little embarrassed, 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

She spotted a morose Sketchy toying with a beer, watching Alec and Biggs playing pool. She slumped into chair next to him and inwardly rolled her eyes as he hopefully offered to buy her an adult beverage.

With no preamble, she bluntly said, "Max is waiting for you out back."

As Sketchy set his drink down, her eyes followed the not-so-subtle hand signals between Alec and Biggs that let her know that despite her caution, they had overheard her.

As they casually followed Sketchy towards the back of the bar, Cece rolled her eyes once again and quietly muttered disgustedly, "you can take the boys out of Manticore, but you can't take Manticore out of the boys."

"Oh, what the hell," she said as she got up to follow them out. "Maybe I'll get that front row seat after all."

Okay I know this is a little short…I have another chapter and ½ ready to go but I really need some critical feedback. Do you like where this is heading? Like Cece & Max's relationship? Want to know more about Cece, or is enough, enough already? I'm having an inward struggle trying to set all this up when I really just want to get to Alec and Max. Please help me out! I know I sound needy…but…well…I am! Anyone want to volunteer to beta this and kick my ass when needed?


	9. Chapter 8 Tested

Author- Northernmoon

Rating – PG-13 for now (for language)

Pairings- M/A

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me, don't sue!

A/N- As always, I'd like any feedback you're willing to give. Assume that this is after A and M have a heart to heart about Ben but doesn't include any of the other drama after that.

_Special thanks to chance32 for beta reading this chapter._

Chapter 8 - Tested 

Sketchy's first words to Max as he spotted her in the alley were, "You're all wet!"

Max shook her head at him in mock sadness, "Always with the stellar powers of observation Sketch. Yeah, I'm wet, the rain'll do that to you."

Deciding to jump right in, Max started, "You and I, well, we have a problem."

Max took a moment while that sunk in and began to remove some of her wetter layers of clothing.

Sketchy watched her nervously as she stripped down to her tank top and began fixedly rolling and wringing out the thicker of her sweatshirts. He began sweating when she started to whip off what excess water dared to remain by beating the offending item continuously against the wall, perilously close to where he was standing.

Max watched him flinching out of the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly, somewhat proud that her shaking friend hadn't run back inside… yet.

"You see," Max stopped and ran a hand through her rapidly curling hair, "even though we've never been touchy feely about it, I thought that we were friends."

As Max started to pace in front of him, lost in thought, Sketchy swallowed, and tried to resist the temptation to escape while he still could. He noticed that, of its own volition, his body had started to slowly inch backwards towards the safety behind the door.

"You know, the kind of friends that are just there, no questions asked, 'I got your back'…and all."

In the portion of his mind not focussed on crawling away from the dangerously subdued creature in front of him, Max's words penetrated.

"But we are!" Sketchy interrupted.

Max locked her angry eyes on him and pounced.

"Then what…" slap

"The hell…" slap

"Was today…" slap

"About." slap slap slap

Realizing that his chance to escape was over, and actually feeling relief that Max had decided she still cared enough to beat on him, Sketchy tried to salvage his friendship.

"Max," he winced as another slap upside his head connected. "Just listen, you know I'm sorry."

Max resumed pacing and said bluntly, "That's just not good enough this time."

His shoulder's slouched and he began to remember what his life had been like without Max around. 'Not good dude' he thought, 'soooo not good.'

Max watched him with secret satisfaction as it finally sunk in. Then started again, with a bit more gentleness.

"Sketch, we all have skeletons in our closets. Well, I have a very big closet, like a huge –assed walk-in closet."

Sketchy nodded in recognition, he had always somehow known that Max had a harder life than most.

"Well, there's always the potential that something can get shaken out and come back and bite me on the ass. What happened today was not a big deal in the grand scheme of things."

A confused Sketchy interrupted her shaking his head, "Right, if it wasn't, then what are we doing here?"

Max swallowed, and maintaining eye contact, stopped in front of her friend and took both of his hands in hers.

"I just need to know that you're there for me no matter what gets shaken out."

Sketchy watched in shock and helplessness at the vulnerability in his friend's eyes. Then watched in sadness as her guard came back up. Max dropped his hands and turned her back towards him.

He stepped up beside her, reached out hesitantly and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Max, you're…well… the best person I know."

Max looked up at him doubtfully and began to shrug off his shoulder.

Sketchy tightened his hold.

"Seriously Max, I know I never said it before or anything but when you were gone, things were bad. I don't want to…I don't think I could deal through that again."

Max tilted her head up and gave him a small nod in acceptance of his words.

"Max, I know its not worth much, but I am here for you, whenever, whatever you need. I mean it."

Max moved away and wrapped her arms around herself against the chill.

She began softly, "Its not just enough for you to say it Sketch."

She looked up at the devastation on his face. "You need to use your head more or you're going to get yourself and maybe even me into some serious trouble sometime. Not this shit like today, Sketch, I mean serious trouble that we won't be able to get out of."

She reached over and lifted up his chin. "I know it's a lot to ask, you using your brains and all, but can you at least try, for me."

Her questioning gaze met his sincere one and he nodded. Max smiled in relief and pulled him into a hug.

"Max," mumbled Sketchy against her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She answered pulling away and rumpling his hair.

"This is about Rafer isn't it?"

"Rafer? I thought I just said he has nothing to do with this."

Sketchy stepped back once again from a very pissed off Max, his hands up in self- defence. "I just thought…well…with Rafer and then with the orange…"

Max laughed and her friend marvelled at her mood swings.

"Sketchy, anytime you want to bring me an orange you can. If it happens to be at Jam Pony and it feeds some strange sick perversion of y'all there to watch me eat it, I honestly couldn't care less. Don't get me wrong, I think its weird, really and truly weird, but I'll deal if some orangey goodness goes along with it."

"But…Alec said…" Sketchy stammered.

"Alec said what?" Max asked curiously.

"Well, you know, not to uh…bring you any more oranges."

Tramping down on the anger rising up at the thought of Alec denying her one of her favourite pleasures, Max took a deep breath.

'I am going to kill Alec' she thought.

"Let me deal with Alec, but really Sketch, this isn't about Alec, or Rafer for that matter. It's about you and me. I always have had your back Sketch. The question is whether or not you have mine."

"Ok," Sketchy said, "but in order to have your back, don't you think you should tell me the deal with Rafer."

Max looked at him speculatively then walked over to the step and patted the seat beside her. "Ok, but it ain't pretty and you may learn something shocking about me in the process."

Sketchy sat down close beside her eager for the story, and not just a little shocked that she had decided to share it with him.

Mentally racing to pull a story together, Max grasped at how she thought Alec would sell this one. Inspiration struck.

"This is going to surprise you Sketch, and to be honest, I'm a little embarrassed at how much I nagged you about it in the past. Oh well, call me a hypocrite, but I have experimented with recreational narcotics."

Glancing sideways, Max smirked at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

Getting into the story she continued dramatically, "Rafer was the last in a long string of very unhealthy relationship choices I made while under the influence."

"Max, I had no idea…"

"I told you you'd be surprised."

Sketchy nodded to himself as he took it in. It made a strange kind of sense. Max definitely acted weird sometimes.

"So Rafer?" He asked.

"Rii-ght. Well, Rafer was strangely appealing when I was… uh…high. It was a real turning point for me when I woke up and you know uh…came down, disgusted with myself. I made myself a promise right then and there that I would never have indiscriminate sex with a loser again."

Max snuck an Alec-inspired wide-eyed innocent look to watch Sketchy fall for her story hook line and sinker. 'This IS a little bit fun' she thought.

"Wow, so he must've been really into you."

"Sketchy, I'm not going to give you details, but lets just say that even though I was not myself and well, very and unusually easy to please, it wasn't…uh…"

Sketchy rescued her "Nuff said my friend, I gottcha. He totally sucked."

Max nodded seriously, "And not in the good way…"

He looked at her shocked for a second and then laughed patting her on the back.

"Listen I know that men have fragile egos and all but seriously you'd think he'd get a clue."

Sketchy smiled at her, "Yeah, well, look on the bright side, you must have been…well…" he hesitated, watching the dangerous look on her face, "uh…he must've had a good time." He finished lamely.

"So that's it?" Sketchy asked.

"Pretty much…you know except for the stalking, workplace harassment, entrapment and blackmailing of friends." Max smiled at him. "Honestly Sketch, he's seriously pathetic. I have no trouble ignoring the fool; everyone else just needs to stay out of this."

Seeing the doubt on her friend's face Max sighed and asked, "Have you ever seen an ass that I couldn't kick?"

Sketchy shook his head and winced slightly at the pain from Max's earlier ministrations.

Max put her arm around him, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself…and you if you're scared." She cooed at him.

Sketchy pushed her away insulted.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"So Max? We're okay?" He asked, holding out his arms.

Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we're okay, but if you think I'm gonna hug you again, you're gonna have to come correct."

"Just one more question though," He said. "Just out of curiosity, what was the name of that drug?"

"No Sketchy"

"Come on Max"

"Back inside now. And don't even think of asking me again."

"But Max…"

"Goodnight."

"Night Max."

She smiled to herself as the door closed behind him, happy enough with the outcome of their conversation.

"One down and one to go," She thought tiredly as she yawned and stretched.

While Alec watched Max from one of the broken second floor windows, Biggs stood back with Cece, his attention split between the conversation outside and his former CO.

A few times he looked to Cece for some clue to explain Alec's responses but, like a typical female, she hadn't been helpful.

Alec had started off relaxed and seriously amused but that quickly changed. As soon as Max fully confronted the Ordinary, Biggs expected that the tension over the whole situation would ease. It didn't. In fact the opposite happened.

Watching Max slapping Sketchy silly had entertained him, but when he looked to Alec to share it, he hadn't been able to get his attention. Instead he felt his own body stiffen in response to the threat rolling off of 494 as he watched the scene unfold below.

Biggs had scanned all over looking for something that he may initially have missed. 'No unfriendlies,' he thought, 'no surprise variables, not even a godamned sewer rat, what the hell is wrong?'

When he would have approached his friend, Cece grabbed his forearm and held him in place. 'It's been a while since she touched me willingly' he thought.

"Just watch," Cece said still holding his arm.

Biggs thought that Alec's expression couldn't get any colder until he saw the muscle in his jaw twitch. Looking down, he saw Max hugging the Ordinary and touching his hair.

Looking at Alec again with amazement he finally recognised the burn in his eyes as jealousy. He looked at Cece in time to catch the smirk on her face before it disappeared.

"You've got to be joking." He muttered to her under his breath and felt strangely disappointed when her answer was simply to remove her restraining hand.

By the time the Ordinary had gone inside Biggs had to acknowledge a reluctant admiration for the way that Max handled the confrontation. It bothered him on many levels that she appeared so comfortable and unaware of exposure dealing with people outside. He now saw that she had neat and tidily used this situation to determine the personal loyalty of Sketchy while at the same time laying the groundwork should it be necessary to share or filter further Intel in the future, amongst other things.

'Very smoothly done," he thought.

In fact, the only other person he knew who could have pulled that off was… currently tearing the board off the window and leaping gracefully and, surprisingly, quietly out onto the closed trash bin in the alley.

He and Cece moved to the spot Alec had just vacated and watched as two very angry transgenics circled each other in sparring position.

"I really don't understand him sometimes," Biggs turned to Cece gesturing the scene outside.

Cece looked him full in the face for a moment, then quietly said, "I know you don't," before turning back to the window.

_**A/N First of all thanks to everybody for the encouragement after the last chapter, sometimes I feel less secure about this story than others…you know how it is. Please keep reviewing & feel free to email me if you're more comfy with that.**_

_**Special thanks to the reviewers who were anonymous and to Brett, candyabble and kat. If you hook me up with and email, I'll thank you in person.**_

_**Next 2 chapters should be ALL Max and Alec!**_


End file.
